Yina la Yankee
by Lady-Spectral
Summary: "Je m'appelle Hanabiri Yina. Je ne suis pas vraiment ce que l'on peut qualifier de "sage". J'ai été expulsée de mon ancien lycée, et j'intègre la 3-D d'Akadou. La pire classe de tous les lycées du coin. Uniquement composée de garçons, violents et dangereux...Enfin c'est ce qu'on disait d'eux. Sauf qu'ils ont rencontré plus violent et dangereux qu'eux. Moi."
1. Prologue

**Bonjour /Bonsoir ! Petit message de l'auteur ! Voilà alors je vous présente le résumé complet de l'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire (je l'espère!) ! Cette fiction concernera donc la saison 3 de Gokusen, et aura pour personnage principale Hanabiri Yina qui vient tout droit de mon imagination ! Il n'y a pas de Yaoi ni de Yuri dans la fiction, mais elle contient des scènes violentes ! **

**En espérant que ça vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis/impressions/attentes ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**D**ans un quartier de Tokyo qui fut jadis tranquille, s'élevait un lycée. Ce lycée nommé Akadou, était un établissement privé pour garçons. Réputé pour son taux de réussite aux examens, le lycée Akadou avait tout pour paraitre parfait. Un lycée où la prospérité règne, autant au niveau de ses élèves que de ses professeurs... Mais, comme dans toute histoire, il y a un Hic !

Dans cette histoire, le hic s'appelle "3-D".

C'est la classe qui réunit les pires cancres d'Akadou. Isolés dans un bâtiment différent, ils sont rejetés et laissés à part. Parce qu'ils sont réputés pour être violents et effrayants.

Les murs de leur classe sont recouverts de tags...Le tableau est rempli de dessins et de mots étranges. Les tables sont en désordres et taguées exceptées quelques rescapées dans le fond de la classe. Pour faire court et simple, c'est un joyeux bordel.

Mais allons plutôt du côté du nouveau Hic.

Ce Hic là s'appelle Hanabiri Yina. C'est une fille. Et elle va se retrouver seule fille d'un Lycée pour garçons, en 3-D.

"Je m'appelle Hanabiri Yina.

Je ne suis pas vraiment ce que l'on peut qualifier de "sage". J'ai été expulsée de mon ancien lycée, et j'intègre la 3-D d'Akadou.  
La pire classe de tous les lycées du coin. Uniquement composée de garçons, violents et dangereux...Enfin c'est ce qu'on disait d'eux.  
Sauf qu'ils ont rencontré plus violent et dangereux qu'eux.

Moi."


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Premier jour de Yina en 3-D :

**L**e principal Sawatari entra dans la salle de classe des 3-D, les pires cancres du lycée, le « repère des méchants » comme s'amusaient à l'appeler certains professeurs.  
Vêtu d'un survêtement rouge accompagné de baskets, il était paré à toute éventuelle attaque des lycéens, et prêt, si nécessaire, à s'enfuir en courant le plus rapidement possible pour éviter les objets lancés sur sa personne...Il entra dans la salle en ouvrant bruyamment la porte, faisant taire le vacarme. Les lycéens le regardèrent en silence, sceptiques. Sawatari se plaça sur l'estrade dédiée normalement au professeur, et se plaça devant le bureau qui trônait sur l'estrade.

-Je m'appelle Sawatari, et je commence aujourd'hui en tant que Principal du Lycée Akadou.  
Ce fut suivi d'un silence général, chaque élève regardait le Principal d'un œil noir, ou indifférent pour certains.  
-Et en même temps, je vais m'occuper de cette classe. Affirma-t-il.  
Et ce fut avec un sourire absolument faux qu'il ordonna d'un ton qui se voulait assuré et sans répliques :  
-Allez à vos places.

Ne constatant aucune réaction de la part des élèves, il répéta la même demande en hurlant cette fois-ci. Ils obtempérèrent en soufflant pour la plupart. Une fois l'ordre du Principal exécuté, celui-ci enchaîna.

-Très bien écoutez moi tous. A partir d'aujourd'hui, un nouvel élève intégrera la 3-D, et elle restera avec vous jusqu'à votre diplôme.

Le mot « elle » attira soudainement l'attention des garçons. Une fille ? Ça leur paraissait impossible. Le Principal fit un signe vers le couloir, et la nouvelle élève ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Ceci est un chapitre trop court...HAHA !

Laissez moi tout de même vos avis :D !


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Derrière la porte d'entrée de la salle de classe :

**Y**ina attendait. Elle portait l'uniforme du lycée. Une chemise blanche, une cravate bien nouée, une veste et une jupe noire. Elle enroulait négligemment une longue mèche de cheveux autour son doigt, attendant que le Principal qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe lui dise de venir. Ses yeux noirs dans le vague trahissaient son impatience. Elle risqua un coup d'œil discret par la petite fenêtre brisée de la classe. C'est alors qu'elle les vit pour la première fois. Elle retint un rire.  
_« Alors c'est ça, la terrible 3-D d'Akadou... ? »_ Pensa-t-elle, très ironique.  
Le professeur lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte de la 3-D. Lorsqu'elle avança, tous les garçons se tournèrent vers elle simultanément. Yina referma violemment la porte, et jeta un regard sur sa nouvelle classe.

-Wouh !  
-C'était pas une blague alors ?  
-Une gonzesse !  
-Vous avez vu ça les mecs ? Une fille !  
_  
« Oh...Ça c'était pertinent...Je suis sure que tes potes l'auraient jamais remarqué sans toi._» Le garçon qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche sauta sur la table, visiblement heureux. Des sifflements retentirent, alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, ses pas résonnant sur le parquet. Elle monta sur l'estrade, se plaça à côté du Principal, sac en main. Les remarques fusaient telles que « Tu m'donnes ton numéro ? » « T'es libre ce soir ? » « Viens avec nous on va bien s'amuser ! » « Hé, chérie, c'est quoi tes mensurations ? » « Poupée, je t'invite à boire un verre ? ». Elle regarda un par un chaque garçon qui lui avait fait une proposition, et un par un, ils se turent immédiatement lorsque leurs yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Un murmure parcourut la classe, elle put distinguer « Effrayante » dans le quelques mots qui se chuchotaient.

-Elle nous vient tout droit du lycée mixte Kurisa. Bien qu'elle ait causé divers ennuis dans son ancien établissement, elle a été acceptée dans notre prestigieuse école. Aussi j'espère, qu'elle veillera à ne pas en salir la réputation. Le faux sourire qui accompagnait cette explication était appuyé d'un regard froid envers la jeune fille, qui le sentit immédiatement peser sur elle. Sur ce, je la laisse se présenter.

Yina leva les yeux au ciel. _« Je sens que lui et moi on va pas être potes...Il m'énerve déjà avec ses manies mielleuses et ses belles paroles vides »._ Elle se reprit et regarda ses futurs camarades.

-Je m'appelle Hanabiri Yina. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement, pour la forme uniquement. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle entendit le Principal continuer sa tirade :

-Il ne vous reste plus qu'une merveilleuse année de lycée. Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point c'est important. Je vais vous apprendre ça ! Cette année, travaillons dur ensemble !

Blanc. Yina souffla d'agacement. Il commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer. Ce discours sonnait affreusement faux aux oreilles de tous. La jeune fille sentait bien qu'il avait du l'apprendre par cœur, dans l'infime espoir de retenir l'attention des jeunes. Mais comme il aurait dû le prévoir, ce fut un échec total.  
Les garçons se levèrent tous soudainement, faisant sursauter le Principal. Ils commencèrent à lui crier dessus, à l'insulter et certains s'avançaient vers lui, pour le mettre à la porte.

Yina se décala discrètement, suivie des yeux par deux ou trois garçons de la classe qui étaient restés debout sans bouger. Elle s'appuya sur un mur et observa Sawatari se faire virer de la classe par des lycéens, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
_« Encore un adulte complètement faux, complètement hypocrite. Ils sont tous pourris. »_  
Une fois le Principal viré de la classe, ils se rassirent tous et reprirent les activités qu'ils avaient délaissés lorsque Sawatari était entré, à savoir se battre pour la plupart, ne rien faire pour certains, jouer de la guitare pour l'un, essayer de tordre une cuillère mentalement pour l'autre. Elle les observa quelques instants avant de se diriger vers un bureau vide. Elle s'assit sur la table, posa son sac sur la chaise et sortit son mp3.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyants ! »_

-Eh ! C'est la place de Ren ça !

_« On me parle? Ah, oui. Putain on peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit? Et puis d'abord c'est qui cet abruti? Et c'est qui Ren ?! »_

Elle leva la tête vers le garçon qui venait de s'adresser à elle, enleva un écouteur et rétorqua avec agressivité :

-Et alors ? Il est là ?

Le garçon brun aux yeux noirs secoua négativement la tête.

-Alors fou moi la paix. Pesta-t-elle.

_« C'est quoi ces mecs ? Venir me faire chier pour une place ? J'y crois pas. En plus il louche ! Nan mais oh !»_

Elle posa sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa musique. Et ainsi se passa la première journée de Yina, un écouteur aux oreilles, attentive cependant au semblant de cour qui se déroulait à l'avant, dessinant sur son carnet de croquis de temps à autres, observant ses camarades.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, Yina enleva ses écouteurs, se leva, lissa sa jupe et prit son sac, prête à partir. Mais elle fut interrompue par un tapotement dans le dos. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un garçon de sa classe. Il était grand, avait les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux noirs. Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Deux autres garçons étaient derrière lui. Un blond aux cheveux dressés sur la tête, et un brun avec des mèches blondes.

-Hé, la nouvelle, ça te dis de venir avec nous ?

Elle leur lança un regard ironique.

-Et pour faire quoi ?  
-Juste pour faire connaissance. Affirma le châtain.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite et les observa très attentivement, jugeant leurs capacités physiques dans sa tête :

_« Bon, si jamais ils m'attaquent...Je devrais m'en sortir dans problèmes. Ils sont plutôt grands, donc j'arriverai à leur échapper rapidement. Par contre ils risquent d'être rapide et de bien encaisser...Pourquoi je pense toujours au pire moi ? Peut-être qu'ils me veulent rien de mal...Et puis de toute façon, je suis assez grande pour me défendre... »_

-Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.  
-Honjo Kengo. Se présenta le blond.  
-Kamiya Shunsuke, enchanté. Sourit le garçon aux cheveux noirs et blonds.  
-Ogata Yamato.  
-Hanabiri Yina, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom.

Elle prit son sac dans ses mains, vérifia l'heure sur son portable et se tourna vers eux.

_« Allez ma vieille ! Force toi un peu à être gentille ! Si ça se trouve tu vas bien t'entendre avec eux après tout ! »_

-On y va ? Questionna-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent tous ensembles du lycée.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de poster des commentaires s'il vous plaît T.T !


	4. Chapitre 3 - I

**CHAPITRE 3**

Troisième jour de Yina :

**L**orsqu'elle entra ce matin là en cours, elle était plutôt souriante. Elle sautilla jusqu'à Yamato, Honjo et Kamiya, ce qui fit rire ces derniers. Yina avait l'air d'une gamine surexcitée, comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'elle aurait une montagne de glace pour le dessert.

-Bonjour les garçons ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau du dénommé Ren, qu'elle squattait depuis maintenant trois jours.  
-Salut, Yin'Yin ! Salua Kamiya en lui souriant et en lui faisant un tchek.  
-Hey, Yami ! Comment ça gaz ? Demanda la jeune fille en allant secouer le susnommé.  
-Woh woooh ! Du caaalme !...Oh non ce n'est pas vrai... Où est-ce qu'on enlève les piles ? Se lamenta Yamato.

Yina s'afférait autour de lui sous les yeux ébahis des autre 3-D, le secouant un coup, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tentant de lui mettre du rouge à lèvres, lui faisant des petites tresses, n'arrêtant pas de lui hurler dans les oreilles. Au final, ce fut sous le fou rire d'Honjo que Kamiya se décida d'arrêter son amie. Il la prit par l'arrière du col de la chemise et la tira en arrière. Il la lâcha et elle se tourna vers lui, s'apprêtant à lui hurler dessus, cependant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard rempli de reproches de Kamiya, elle s'abstint et fit une grimace. Elle souffla en lui tirant la langue et se rassit sur le bureau de Ren. Yamato remercia Kamiya du regard, Honjo, lui, riait toujours aux éclats, en train de se rouler au sol.

-C'est aujourd'hui qu'on a le nouveau prof principal, non ? Lâcha Yamato en regardant Kamiya et Yina.  
Honjo s'arrêta de rire immédiatement, se redressa comme si de rien n'était, et s'assit à nouveau aux côtés de Yami.  
-S'est passé quoi avec l'ancien ? S'étonna Yina.  
-Il a été envoyé aux urgences, une semaine avant que t'arrives. Se moqua Honjo, se remémorant la scène.  
-Ha. Je vois ! C'est pas le premier, si ?

Et tandis que tous les quatre se lançaient dans une longue discussion sur la violence de la 3-D envers les professeurs, les autres étaient occupés à diverses choses.  
Une dizaine de minute se passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant entrer quelqu'un. Une silhouette petite et vêtue d'un survêtement semblable à celui du Principal Sawatari apparut. Un visage souriant, de longs cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes basses, un regard pétillant caché par une paire de lunette de vue. Cette femme paraissait tout à fait gentille et bienveillante aux yeux de Yina. Cependant, avec le temps, la jeune fille avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences, elle ne se fia donc pas à l'apparence extérieure de son nouveau professeur principal.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant un regard à sa nouvelle classe.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, l'enseignante perdit son sourire et ferma la porte. Elle s'avança vers l'estrade, monta dessus et se plaça devant son pupitre. Elle frappa soudainement les deux mains sur ce dernier afin de se faire entendre et elle répéta plus fort :

-BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !

Yina se redressa et la regarda avec attention et une curiosité non dissimulée. Toute son attention était concentrée sur elle. Les autres s'étaient enfin tut, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que la femme en survêtement ne prenne la parole.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui je serai votre professeur principale, reprit-elle en souriant un peu gênée, je m'appelle Yamaguchi Kumiko. Ma spécialité, c'est les maths. Mon surnom est Yankumi et soit dit en passant je suis célibataire. Heureuse de faire votre connaissance.

Après quelques secondes de silences, les lycéens reprirent leurs conversations, comme si rien ne les avait interrompus, comme si Yamaguchi Kumiko, n'avait jamais existé.

-Ils m'ignorent ? Déclara le professeur pour elle-même. Ce qui était d'ailleurs plus un constat qu'une réelle question.

Après une grimace un peu déçue, elle soupira puis quitta son pupitre et descendit de l'estrade. Elle observa quelques instants les étudiants qui se tenaient devant elle. Puis son regard dévia vers les murs de la salle, ou divers tags, peintures, posters ou drapeaux était accrochés, il y a avait même des jeux par endroit, et non loin du pilier central de la classe, un jeu de fléchette.

Yamaguchi Kumiko reporta son regard vers les deux élèves qui la dévisageaient en silence, nos deux amis, Yamato et Yina. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et se tourna vers tous les autres, et d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, elle ordonna :

-Asseyez -vous.

Aucune réaction. Elle tapa du pied par terre en les regardant, puis essaya à nouveau, criant :

-S'il vous plait un peu de silence !

Toujours aucune réaction. Elle retourna à son bureau, posa une main de chaque côté, bien décidée à faire taire ses élèves.

-Silence ! Cria-t-elle à nouveau.

Tout ce qu'elle réussit à obtenir, ce fut un brouhaha plus intense. Yina soupira, et eu au fond d'elle-même pitié de son professeur, _« un semblant de solidarité féminine »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle observa la classe en silence, et aperçut Honjo s'énerver sur quelqu'un. Un élève brun. Visiblement, ils avaient un différent. On aurait dit que le blond allait frapper sur l'autre garçon. Yina haussa un sourcil, impatiente d'entendre la cause de ce différent.

-Te fou pas de moi... je peux pas l'avoir !? S'écria Honjo, ahuri.  
-C'est ma place ici ! Se défendit le brun, un peu impressionné.  
-Je veux m'assoir ici enfoiré ! Vociféra Honjo en levant le poing.

Kamiya éclata de rire et balaya le vent de la main, signe que ce n'était pas grave et il déclara en riant à moitié dans sa barbe :

-Laisse-lui laisse-lui ! S'exclama-t-t-il avec un geste de la main pour le moins inutile.  
-Lui laisser ? Rétorqua le brun qui se faisait embêter en regardant Kamiya affolé et étonné à la fois.  
- Je t'ai dit de te casser d'ici ! Cria Honjo, visiblement énervé.

Humph. Yina soupira, et murmura pour elle-même _« C'est quoi ces histoires de places à la con dans cette classe ?»_ Bon sang, c'était donc de vrais gamins ! L'évènement qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Yina l'agaçait au plus haut point. Honjo descendait dans l'estime de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers Yamato qui regardait lui aussi la scène avec une sorte de mépris ou d'indifférence. Finalement, avant que les deux lycéens en arrivent aux mains, il se décida à agir :

-Honjo ! Se contenta-t-il d'appeler en se levant, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol.

Le silence se fit immédiatement. La 3-D regardait Yamato, stoppés net dans leurs mouvements.

-Laisse-le partir. Ordonna-t-il à Honjo.  
-Compris, soupira le concerné en lâchant sa proie, non sans lui avoir lancé auparavant un regard menaçant. Il partit se rassoir à côté de Kamiya qui avait perdu tout sourire, et qui regardait son ami d'un air désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Beugla Yamato à l'adresse de la classe.

Ils détournèrent tous le regard immédiatement et reprirent leurs conversations, un peu effrayés.

-Ça doit être leur chef...Déduit Yamaguchi, tandis que Yamato se rasseyait.

A suivre...

[...]

Alors ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires :D et merci de me lire !


	5. Chapitre 3 - II

**CHAPITRE 3 - II**

Troisième jour de Yina en 3-D [Suite] :

_-Laisse-le partir. Ordonna-t-il à Honjo.  
-Compris, soupira le concerné en lâchant sa proie, non sans lui avoir lancé auparavant un regard menaçant. Il partit se rassoir à côté de Kamiya qui avait perdu tout sourire, et qui regardait son ami d'un air désolé._

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Beugla Yamato à l'adresse de la classe.

Ils détournèrent tous le regard immédiatement et reprirent leurs conversations, un peu effrayés.

-Ça doit être leur chef...Déduit Yamaguchi, tandis que Yamato se rasseyait.

**Y**ina attrapa ses écouteurs dans son sac, et prit un chewing-gum. Elle fourra un de ses écouteurs dans une oreille et alluma son baladeur. Et alors que les conversations venaient à peine de reprendre, elles furent à nouveau stoppées, suite à l'entrée bruyante de trois élèves.

-Héé ! C'est nous ! S'écria le premier des trois avec un sourire immense.

Étant donné que Yina n'avait encore jamais vu cet énergumène, elle en déduit immédiatement qu'il devait s'agir du propriétaire du bureau qu'elle s'était approprié, Kazama Ren, si ses renseignements étaient exacts. Plutôt grand et souriant d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en constater, la démarche décontractée, un petit air fier, un visage fin, des yeux noirs et des cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches blanches sur le devant. Les deux autres garçons qui le suivaient étaient Kuraki Satoru, celui qui avait gentiment fait remarquer à Yina qu'elle avait prit la place de Ren le premier jour. Et le suivant, Ichimura Rikiya, qui s'était plutôt montré discret pour le moment.  
Le groupe avançaient sous les regards de la classe, et particulièrement celui joueur de Yina, qui sentait que quelque chose d'amusant allait se produire. Assise sur le bureau du dénommé Ren, elle les toisait avec un sourire en coin.  
Et tandis que les trois avançaient parmi les rangs, les élèves de la 3-D se mirent chacun devant leur bureau respectif, l'un d'eux alla même jusqu'à faire un salut militaire et à déclarer :

-Mec ! T'es matinal aujourd'hui !

Ren se contenta de sourire et de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air un peu sadique.

-Hein ? C'est lui le chef ? S'étonna Yamaguchi pour elle-même, ne comprenant plus trop la situation.

Ren venait de s'arrêter devant sa table, ou étaient actuellement posées les fesses de notre chère Yina. Ses pieds balançant, mâchant négligemment son chewing-gum, un écouteur dans une oreille, l'autre dans sa main, le regardant avec un sourire en coin. Avec le silence ambiant, on pouvait facilement distinguer les délicates notes de métal diffusée par les écouteurs de la jeune fille.

-C'est qui elle ? Demanda Ren en perdant son sourire et en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.  
Aussitôt, Kuraki répondit :  
-La nouvelle, Hanabiri Yina.

Ren eut un rictus ironique, il se pencha pour atteindre le même niveau que la jeune fille, et face à face, il lui sourit étrangement, comme s'il allait la tuer.

-C'est ma place ici, tu veux bien dégager ?

Yina se contenta de souffler une bulle qui éclata à quelques millimètres des lèvres du garçon, et répondit simplement, perdant son sourire et le défiant du regard :

-Non.

Il éclata d'un rire froid et ironique, puis reposa les yeux sur elle, lui lançant un regard noir.

-Bouge de là ! Déconnes pas la nouvelle !

_« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ou quoi ? »_  
Elle éclata de rire et s'apprêtait à répliquer seulement :

-Yin' Yin, laisse tomber, viens.

Yamato venait de la couper dans on élan sarcastique. Elle fit la moue et déclara d'une voix boudeuse :

-Raah ! T'es pas drôle Yami. J'avais une super réplique ! Tu fais vraiment chier !

Elle soupira et finit par se lever, lançant un regard agacé à Ren, il recula de quelque pas et la laissa partir. Yina alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Yamato, qui lui posa les mains sur la taille. Il regarda Ren d'un œil noir, ce dernier s'était entre temps assis avec ses deux amis. L'échange entre les deux groupes, excepté Yina qui boudait toujours sur les genoux de son ami, était glacial. Plus aucun doute n'était possible pour Yamaguchi-sensei, Ogata Yamato et Kazama Ren avaient un différent. Et un gros.  
Yamaguchi, qui décida que si elle n'intervenait pas maintenant, les deux groupes allaient finir par se battre, vint à la rencontre des trois garçons et leur dit d'une voix qui voulait paraître normale, même si on aurait facilement pu deviner qu'elle était tendue :

-Hé ! Vous trois, pourquoi êtes vous en retard ?  
-Ha...Akatsuki-kun ? Interrogea Ren en tournant vaguement la tête vers l'arrière.  
Le dénommé Akatsuki, qui jouait jusqu'ici avec une balle, sursauta et se retourna vers Ren :  
-Oui ?  
-C'est qui elle ?  
-N...notre nouveau prof principal. Balbutia-t-il en se grattant la tête.  
-Je m'appelle Yamaguchi Kumiko. Mon surnom est Yankumi, ravie de te rencontrer.

Un silence se fit, puis soudainement, comme si rien ne venait d'être dit, Kuraki Satoru reprit sa conversation avec un sourire excité :

-Je disais donc que je trouvais la nouvelle prof Takano trop mignonne !  
-Perso, je préfère le magnifique corps de l'infirmière Sakura. Déclara Ichimura en montant sur la table et en dessinant avec exagération les formes de l'infirmière du lycée Akadou.

-Pareil ! Rit Ren en pointant son ami du doigt pour le féliciter pour sa représentation.  
-Ils m'ignorent aussi...Constata Yamaguchi en les observant.  
-Et si on jouait aux cartes ? Déclara Kuraki en sortant son jeu. Ren ! Je ne vais pas perdre aujourd'hui !  
- Je serai sans pitié à ton égard ! Rigola le susnommé.

Yamaguchi prit le jeu de carte et déclara calmement :

-Ca sera pour la pause.  
-Hé, ce sont les miennes, rendez les moi. Se plaignit Kuraki en regardant Yamaguch-sensei avec un air vexé.  
-Je te les rendrai plus tard. Répliqua fermement mais calmement Yamaguchi en rangeant les cartes dans sa poche.

Kuraki baissa la tête, puis la releva, un air qu'il voulait sans doute féroce et un regard qu'il voulait surement noir :

-Je t'ai dit de me les rendre !

Yina, sentant que les choses risquaient de mal se finir, se leva soudainement, prête à intervenir. Kuraki leva son poing, et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur le visage de Yankumi, mais elle se baissa au dernier moment, lui faisant faire un vol plané assez phénoménal, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il s'étala donc à terre, et tous les élèves le regardèrent, puis regardèrent leur professeur à tour de rôle. Il y eu un moment de flottement, Yina était absolument stupéfaite. Yamaguchi se releva, une pièce dans la main et déclara joyeusement :

-J'ai trouvé 100 Yens par terre !

Yina ne put se retenir, et explosa de rire, toute seule...

_« C'pas vrai ! C'était un coup de chance ! Oh mon dieu ! On y a tous cru ! »_

Kuraki se releva et épousseta ses vêtements, il se tourna vers Yamaguchi et s'adressa à elle :

-Hé ! Soit pas trop fière de toi-même !

Il releva le poing, Yina cessa de rire, Yamaguchi le stoppa en plein élan. Elle lui emprisonna le bras avec force – enfin on supposait, à en juger par Kuraki qui tentait désespérément de sauver son honneur en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de son professeur. Lorsqu'elle se décida à le lâcher, elle lui donna la pièce de 100Y et lui dit :

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à ton argent.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna de lui et lança :

-Très bien ! Tous à vos places ! Je vais faire l'appeeel !

A suivre

[...]

* * *

Alors alors ? Laissez moi vos avis ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !


	6. Chapter 3 - III

**CHAPITRE 3 - III**

Troisième jour de Yina en 3-D [Suite 2] :

**É**nervé de sa défaite, Kuraki donna un coup de pied violent dans un bureau pour montrer son mécontentement. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de s'exploser le pied, et de sautiller en tenant sa jambe et en lâchant des « Aïe, aïe, j'ai maal » à tout va.

Honjo, Kamiya, Yamato et Yina regardait la scène pour certains moqueurs, et pour d'autres, blasés.

-Lamentable ! Se moqua Honjo en pouffant.

Ichimura qui venait d'entendre la remarque, piqué à vif, se leva soudainement, faisant racler sa chaise par terre. Kuraki arrêta de sauter partout et releva la tête lentement, comme s'il allait commettre un meurtre, or il n'était pas du tout impressionnant, mais passons. Il jeta un regard autour de lui.

-Qui a dit ça ?! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de la classe

Honjo leva la main et avec un sourire moqueur et sadique au visage, agita ses doigts comme pour dire bonjour :

-Moi.

_« Eh merde, je le sens pas ce coup là. Putain Honjo ! Tu pouvais pas l'écraser un peu ? »_

La jeune fille soupira devant cette scène qui lui semblait assez pathétique, et esquissa un mouvement pour s'approcher des deux en conflit. Elle fut retenue par Yamato, qui la ramena en arrière. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif auquel il ne prêta pas attention.

-C'était toi ? Interrogea Kuraki, agacé en s'approchant du blond.  
Honjo se leva, balança un bureau dans le coin de la classe et hurla :  
- Ramène-toi !

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La tension qui régnait dans la 3-D depuis quelques heures éclata. En un instant, tout le monde forma un cercle, et les garçons commencèrent à quémander un combat, s'agglutinant comme des charognards autour de Kuraki et Honjo qui se tournaient autour pour se provoquer. Sentant que tout allait dériver sous peu, Yina se débarrassa du bras de Yamato qui la retenait toujours et s'avança à pas rapides vers la cohue.

-Comme je le disais...L'appel...Tenta de dire Yamaguchi, découragée. C'est pas possible...

Kuraki et Honjo se poussaient et se menaçaient mutuellement, il en fut bientôt de même du côté de Kamiya et Ichimura. Yina se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ces deux derniers énergumènes, poussant ses camarades au passage. Elle arriva devant eux et les sépara rapidement, se plaçant entre eux. Ichimura baissa les yeux et la vit, il lui adressa un regard noir accompagné d'une remarque désobligeante :

-Te mêle pas de ça toi, tu risquerais de te casser un ongle.  
Vexée, elle lui fit face, et du haut de son petit mètre cinquante cinq, elle lui répliqua méchamment et en parlant fort:  
-Tu te fou de moi ou quoi !? Arrête de suite tes conneries ! Si t'as un problème avec moi on va régler ça de suite ! Je t'explose quand tu veux !

Yamato, à l'entente de ses paroles, afficha un air étonné et décontenancé, ne connaissant pas encore cette partie de Yin'Yin', comme il se plaisait à la surnommer. Ren, lui, la regarda avec effarement, se demandant comment une jeune fille comme elle pouvait être aussi vulgaire et paraître aussi menaçante, car oui, il fallait bien le dire, elle était menaçante. Ichimura soupira d'agacement et la regarda avant de partir, non sans avoir auparavant fusillé Kamiya du regard. Yina s'avança maintenant vers les deux autres garçons qui s'apprêtaient à en venir aux mains. Elle se plaça devant Kuraki, interceptant le coup de poing d'Honjo. Il ne comprit d'abord pas, puis il baissa les yeux et cracha à la figure de Yina :

- Casse-toi de là, toi ! C'pas parce que Yamato t'as dans ses chouchou que j'hésiterai à te blesser !

Elle serra les dents et lui assena un coup de poing monumental, l'envoyant valser et s'écraser sur les bureaux qui étaient derrière lui. Silence dans la classe. Il se releva difficilement, la main sur son nez ensanglanté.

-J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me défendre. Grogna-t-elle. Et puis tu t'emportes trop vite, mon pauvre. Et toi ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Kuraki, tu devrais aller mettre de la glace sur ton pied.

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit de cours pour la fin de l'heure, sous le regard étrangement amusé de son professeur, qui n'osait trop rien dire, beaucoup trop fière qu'une élève ait intervenu à sa place.  
Yina avait prit son sac et avait quitté la salle de classe sous le regard éberlué des autres, les poings serrés. Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux portes du lycée, une celle ci passée, elle soupira et alla s'assoir sur un banc, non loin de son nouvel établissement. Elle posa paresseusement ses fesses sur le banc en bois et souffla en posant son sac de façon à ce qu'elle puisse y poser sa tête et s'allonger confortablement. Elle regarda le ciel en silence, les yeux dans le vague. Elle le savait, ce soir là, elle devrait rentrer au foyer et s'expliquer avec la directrice, qui hurlerait encore comme une hystérique après elle. Lui crachant qu'elle causait beaucoup trop de problèmes, la menaçant pour qu'elle se calme. A force de plonger au plus profond d'elle-même, d'aller toujours plus loin dans ses songes, elle s'endormit.  
Yamato, après son départ précipité, avait décidé de la suivre. Il arrive près d'elle et la vit endormie, le visage détendu. Il esquissa un sourire et s'accroupit. Soudain, la sonnerie marquant la reprise des cours retentit. Il réveilla la jeune fille plus ou moins difficilement. Entendant une voix lointaine, Yina quitta son rêve, laissant les licornes multicolores et les vahinés déguisées en esquimau à contrecœur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Yamato. Il lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'ils retournent en cours s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problèmes, et bien qu'encore à moitié endormie, elle se releva, prit son sac et ils repartirent ensemble vers le lycée.

Salle des professeurs : 

-Ogata Yamato...Kazama Ren...Et Hanabiri Yina hein...

Yamaguchi, assise devant son bureau avait disposé les trois dossiers de ses élèves en face d'elle. Elle soupira et sentit quelqu'un regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-Les 3-D posent encore des problèmes ? Interrogea le principal adjoint avec un air mauvais.

Le Principal adjoint et le Principal Sawatari étaient deux hommes complètement exaspérants. Sautant sur la moindre occasion pour accuser les mauvais élèves (qui se résumaient à la 3-D) et faisant absolument tout pour les punir, même lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien fait.

-Non, pas vraiment...  
-Ces élèves sont moins rapides lorsqu'il s'agit d'une enseignante n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit le professeur de sciences.

Il parlait de leur violence, de leur non respect, et de la peur qu'ils engendraient dans le corps professoral.

-Vous ne devez pas baisser votre garde ! Renchérit Sakura, l'infirmière.  
-Oui, surtout avec ces trois là, et principalement Ogata Yamato et Kazama Ren...confirma le principal adjoint.  
-En particulier ? S'étonna Yamaguchi-sensei en levant les yeux des trois dossiers.  
-Ils étaient les anciens « chefs » respectifs de leur classe.  
-Avec ces deux là dans la même classe, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il y ait toujours de problèmes. Assura Sakura en buvant une gorgée de thé.  
-Ils vont probablement se battre pour déterminer qui est le plus fort ! S'inquiéta le professeur d'Education Civique.  
-Donc c'est juste une bagarre entre deux héritiers de la même famille...En conclut Yamaguchi pour elle-même.  
Malheureusement elle avait parlé trop fort, et son expression de « deux héritiers de la même famillle » interpela les autres.  
-Entre deux héritiers ? S'interrogèrent tous en même temps, les autres professeurs.  
Le Kyoto qui venait de passer par là et qui avait entendu les quelques mots mal employés de Yamaguchi, s'arrêta et hurla en la pointant du doigt :  
-YAMAGUCHI-SENSEI !  
Se rendant compte de l'énorme bêtise qu'elle venait de faire, elle se leva soudain, gênée...  
-Ah ! Euh...non...Tenta-t-elle pour se rattraper en cherchant désespérément une issue.  
Le Principal s'approcha mais il fut coupé par Baba-Sensei, le professeur de sport amoureux depuis déjà plus d'un an de Yamaguchi Kumiko.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Yamaguchi-sensei, je vous protégerai quoi qu'il arrive.  
-Baba-sensei ! C'est donc votre type de femme ! S'exclama l'infirmière en s'approchant de Yamaguchi, puis en la regardant de haut en bas.  
-Type ? S'étonna Yamaguchi en faisant signe à l'infirmière d'arrêter de la regarder avec cet air plein de sous entendu.  
-Oui. C'est ça. Affirma Baba-Sensei en regardant Yamaguchi.  
-Donc vous êtes le type de femme de Baba-Sensei...répéta Takano-Sensei, le nouveau professeur d'anglais.  
Elle prit note de la dernière remarque sur son carnet, sous le regard outré du professeur principal des 3-D.

-Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ? Déclara Yamaguchi avec une mine désespérée.  
-C'est parce que je suis nouvelle ! S'expliqua en souriant Takano-Sensei, mettant un point à sa phrase et en relevant la tête en souriant.  
-Je peux être votre assistant professeur principal si vous voulez ! Reprit Baba-Sensei.  
-Non, c'est mon gazon, c'est à moi de le protéger. Remercia-t-elle. Et se rendant compte de la deuxième gaffe qu'elle venait de commettre, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
-Votre Gazon ? S'étonnèrent tous les professeurs encore une fois.  
-Yamaguchi-Sensei vous avez du regarde trop de film de Yakuza une fois encore ! Tenta de rattraper le Principal Sawatari en lui lançant un regard appuyé.  
-Ha ! Oui ! C'est ça ! Se reprit Yamaguchi.  
-Yamaguchi-Sensei aime les films de Yakuza ...nota Takano-Sensei.  
-Vous n'avez pas besoin de noter ça...Soupira Yamaguchi.  
-De toute façon, la 3-D rassemble tous les pires et les plus violents des étudiants. S'il vous plait, faites très attention à eux ! Affirma le Principal Adjoint.  
-Vous exagérez. Répliqua-t-elle.  
-Vous dites ça parce que vous ne les connaissez pas encore.  
-Je me demande même si les 3-D ne seraient pas responsables de ces incidents...Ajouta le professeur de sciences, un journal à la main.  
-Ces incidents ? S'exclamèrent en même temps Yamaguchi et Sawatari.  
-Oui ! Regardez.

Le prof de science mit son journal sous le nez des autres enseignants. « Vols et agressions aux alentours de Shirokin. » « Une femme est agressée et volée dans le tunnel près du lycée Adakou » « Le voleur serait décrit pas les victimes comme un lycéen. » « Une enquête est en cours »...

-Ca serait les 3-D ? Interrogea Takano-Sensei  
-Ils trainent aux environs de Shirokin, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit l'infirmière Sakura.  
-Les victimes disent toutes que le voleur est un lycéen ! Assura le professeur de science.  
-Vous suspectez les 3-D juste pour ça ? S'indigna Yamaguchi-Sensei. Il y a pleins de lycéens dans cette ville vous savez !  
-Il y a peut être beaucoup de lycéen en ville, mais vous n'en trouverez jamais d'aussi mauvais que les vôtres ! Cria le Principal Adjoint.  
-C'est comme les vols faits par des Yakuza déguisés en lycéens...Ajouta un autre professeur.  
-C'est un peu différent...tenta Yamaguchi  
-Si jamais, le coupa le Principal, un des élèves de la 3-D est l'auteur de ces vols, j'espère qu'il se dénoncera volontairement avant qu'il ne se fasse attraper.  
-Attendez, Principal...  
-Quoi ?

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement puis échangèrent de sales regards, se défiant l'un l'autre, pour voir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps.

Finalement, Yamaguchi détourna les yeux, et le principal éclata d'un rire froid puis partit. La jeune prof s'assit sur son siège et posa la tête sur sa table, désespérée. Seule contre tous, elle n'allait pas y arriver. Sa classe était suspectée de choses dont, elle en était certaine, ils n'étaient pas responsables.

* * *

Wala enfin la fin du chapitre 3 ! Laissez moi vos impressions ! Merci de me lire !


	7. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Foyer de Yina, soir :

**C**omme chaque soir, elle rentrait chez « elle », trainant le pas. Son sac à la main, ses écouteurs aux oreilles, elle avançait lentement.  
Arrivée devant le bâtiment, elle soupira, puis entra. Cependant, elle ne vit pas la Directrice l'attendre derrière la porte, tapant du pied, les bras croisés, visiblement en colère. Etonnée, Yina avança, s'attendant à ce qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus à tout moment, mais elle ne vint pas.

-Impossible...Se pourrait-il que cette prof n'ait pas appelé le foyer ? Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle avançait dans les couloirs, incertaine, tout en guettant quand même aux alentours, afin de voir toute éventuelle apparition d'une adulte furax contre elle. Ce fut finalement sans encombre, qu'elle réussi à atteindre sa chambre. Elle sortit sa clé et entra dans son antre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et balança son sac sur son lit. La chambre de la jeune fille était le seul endroit ou elle se sentait vraiment à sa place. Les murs étaient recouverts de posters en tout genre, de dessins, d'affiches de films et autres photographies. Son lit était dans le coin droit de la chambre, en face de la porte, collé contre le mur, se tenait un bureau en bois sombre. Elle avait disposé divers objets personnels dessus, mais elle avait pris le soin de laisser un peu de place et d'installer une lampe afin qu'elle puisse travailler le soir. Collé au mur de droite, il y avait une armoire, contenant tous les habits de Yina, et à la gauche de la porte t'entrée, il y avait une sorte de tablette, ou était disposées des classeurs remplis à ras bord, des portes documents et quelques photos volantes. C'était tout les clichés de la jeune fille. Oui, Yina était passionnée par la photographie, cet art réaliste et si beau. Elle voulait que les gens, en voyant ses photos, ressentent toutes ses émotions. Elle se plaisait à prendre des clichés de chaque endroit qu'elle aimait, autant que les endroits qu'elle haïssait. La photographie, était la seule réelle manière de s'exprimer qu'elle avait en sa possession. A côté de la tablette des clichés, il y avait une autre petite étagère, ou était disposé tout son matériel de photo. Elle avait travaillé plusieurs mois dans un bar à hôtesses pour se le payer, et elle devait l'avouer, elle ne le regrettait pas.  
Elle soupira puis alla s'assoir devant son bureau. Secouant une boule à neige, elle regarda par la fenêtre.  
Ces premiers jours avaient vraiment été éprouvants pour elle, et elle en était déjà fatiguée.  
On l'appela pour manger, comme chaque soir, et puis elle descendit dans la grande salle à manger, où toutes les autres filles étaient déjà installées. Elle s'assit à côté de Mika, une connaissance, peut être celle avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux ici, où plutôt, c'était la seule qui ne l'insultait pas quand elle lui passait devant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie de faire la connaissance des autres, et elle ne l'avait jamais faite.

Lendemain :

Yina se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur ce matin là. En plus de sa mauvaise humeur, elle allait être en retard. Elle jura et se leva rapidement puis se prépara. Elle courut jusqu'au lycée, puis finalement, elle arriva parmi les premiers. Elle s'installa à sa place – et non pas à celle de Ren, à son plus grand malheur. Elle mit ses écouteurs et lança un regard noir à quiconque osait s'approcher d'elle ou tenter de lui adresser la parole.  
Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels, la plupart des élèves arrivèrent. Enfin, Yamato, Honjo et Kamiya arrivèrent. Ils se dirigèrent dans un premier temps vers elle et la saluèrent. Elle se contenta de relever les yeux un bref instant, de faire une vague signe de la main et de reporter son attention sur le choix d'une chanson. Ils partirent s'assoir un peu plus loin, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. On leur dit qu'elle était ainsi depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et qu'elle jetait tout le monde. Honjo et Kamiya haussèrent les épaules, tandis que Yamato la regardait, les sourcils froncés.  
Elle somnola un peu sur sa chaise, écoutant les délicates notes de guitare électrique résonnantes et une voix de chanteur de métal hors du commun. Et enfin, les trois derniers lycéens qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés, pointèrent le bout de leur nez. A savoir, Ren, Ichimura et Kuraki. Yina releva vaguement la tête et les regarda se diriger vers le groupe de Yamato.  
Elle retira alors ses écouteurs et observa la scène.  
Ren se planta devant le bureau de Yamato, se pencha et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la petite table en bois.

-Quoi ? S'agaça Yamato en se redressant sur sa chaise pour affronter Ren du regard.  
-Réglons ça une bonne fois pour toute pour savoir qui prendra la tête du lycée. Répondit le garçon avec sérieux.  
-Tu veux te battre contre moi ? S'étonna Yamato avec un sourire moqueur.

Ren le toisa, puis avec un sourire assez indescriptible, disons que c'était un mélange de provocation et sourire en coin, il répondit simplement :

-Ouais.  
-D'accord. Faisons-le.  
-Après les cours, viens au parc de Shirokin.

Yamato n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car c'est ce moment là que choisit le professeur Yamaguchi pour entrer.

-Bonjour ! Allez tous à vos places ! Déclara-t-elle en souriant et en effaçant les inscriptions qui se trouvaient sur le tableau.

Aucun des élèves ne bougea. Yina daigna juste se redresser un peu sur sa chaise, et s'appuyer sur son bureau pour tenir sa tête entre ses mains. Les deux groupes de trois n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil, ce qui attira l'attention du professeur qui s'avança alors vers eux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Car oui, il aurait vraiment fallut être aveugle et/ou sénile pour ne pas voir ou remarquer l'ambiance tendue qui régnait entre les six personnes.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Asseyez-vous.

Ils n'eurent aucune réaction, se contentant de se défier mutuellement du regard.

-Vous ne m'entendez pas ? Allez à vos places ! S'écria-t-elle avec de grands gestes.  
Toujours aucune réaction, mais en revanche, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant cette fois ci apercevoir le Principal et le Principal Adjoint. Là, le silence se fit. Yamaguchi-sensei se retourna, étonnée.  
-Principal ?  
-Kazama, viens avec nous. Déclara Sawatari d'une voix ferme, sans plus de cérémonie.  
Le concerné se retourna à l'entente de son nom et fronça un sourcil, un peu agacé qu'on l'ait dérangé dans son duel de regard.  
-Hein ?  
-Ne pose pas de questions ! S'impatienta le Principal en regardant sa montre.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Yamaguchi-sensei en s'avançant vers ses supérieurs.  
-La police veut parler à Kazama à propos des vols en série.

Le concerné sembla étonné, et écarquilla les yeux. Puis il soupira et obtempéra, tandis que le reste de la classe restait bouche bée. Yina le regarda partir, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle eût un pressentiment...Oui. Les choses n'allaient as bien se passer. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse Ren que depuis très peu de temps et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ni son amie, ni quelqu'un de proche de lui, elle avait tout de même noté qu'il s'emportait vite. Trop vite pour son bien, à son avis. Yamaguchi-sensei suivi son élève et ses supérieurs sans un mot, laissant la 3-D seule.

Les minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles un silence de mort s'installa, parfois entrecoupé par des chuchotements où le bruit d'une balle qui rebondit. Elle se leva et s'installa plus confortablement, à savoir sur la table, assise en tailleur, attendant ni plus ni moins la suite des évènements.  
Elle eût rapidement une réponse à son attente. En effet, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ren entra à nouveau dans la classe, à pas rapides, visiblement furieux. Tout le monde se leva, attendant que quelqu'un ne daigne leur offrir plus d'informations. Yamaguchi-sensei arriva alors à son tour en criant, essoufflée :

-Attends ! Kazama !

Il prit son sac de cours et fit face au professeur, le visage fermé et les yeux ouverts plus que de coutume par une colère qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

-Ne pars pas, calme-toi.  
-Je me fiche de cette expulsion, tant qu'ils sont content ! Rétorqua-t-il en la fusillant du regard.  
-Ne plaisante pas à propos de ça. En tout cas ne pars pas. Je vais essayer de persuader la Directrice. Tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme en posant une main sur son épaule.  
Après quelques instants de silence, une phrase sortit de la bouche de Ren.  
-Je ne crois pas ce que disent les professeurs ! Cracha-t-il au visage de Yamaguchi-sensei.  
-Kazama ! S'exclama Yamaguchi-sensei, tentant de le rattraper, sans succès.

Sur ces mots, il partit hors de la classe, laissant résonner derrière lui le bruit de ses pas rapides et saccadés. Les commentaires fusèrent soudainement, suivi de « on ne peut rien y faire, après tout » « je me demande c'qu'il a bien pu faire pour se faire expulser ! » « quel abruti celui là ! ». Les rires et la cohue générale repartit.

-Hé ! Pourquoi ne pas juste le laisser partir ? Interpela Kuraki à l'intention de son professeur.  
-Qu'est-ce que les profs peuvent y faire ? Renchérit Ichimura en s'asseyant et en regardant Yamaguchi, méfiant.  
Yamaguchi ne répondit rien et regarda la classe, puis elle croisa le regard de Yina un bref instant.  
-Pourquoi ? Interrogea le professeur avec un air à la fois dramatique et en colère.  
Elle s'avança au centre de la classe puis cria d'une voix rageuse :  
-Pourquoi continuez-vous à rigoler ?!  
Ils se turent et la regardèrent, ironiques.  
-Un camarade qui n'a rien fait de mal à été suspendu !  
-Camarade ? Railla Yamato, on est juste dans la même classe. C'est tout. Continua-t-il en se rasseyant, accompagné d'Honjo et Kamiya.  
-Malgré ça, vous ne sentez rien ? Vous ne ressentez rien à propos de ça ?  
-Que dalle ! S'exclama Kamiya en riant, moqueur.  
-Ca arrive souvent, compléta Honjo.  
Yamaguchi fronça les sourcils, puis pointa le doigt vers la porte et enchaîna :  
-Ce gars à été accusé à tort et s'est fait viré ! Vous ne pensez pas que c'est injuste ?  
-On s'en fout ! Cria un gars de la classe, déclenchant de nouveaux rires moqueurs.  
-Pourquoi ne pas réagir dans un moment comme ça !? Pourquoi ne rien faire ?  
-Arrête de causer ! La coupa Kuraki en criant à son tour.  
-Quoi qu'on dise ça ne va rien changer ! Se défendit Ichimura.  
-C'est pas comme si vous, les putains de professeurs écoutiez ce qu'on disait ! S'énerva Kuraki en se levant.  
-C'est pour ça que tu me dis de laisser tomber ? S'exclama à son tour Yamaguchi, faisant face à son élève.  
-Ha, oui, d'ailleurs...commença Yamato en se levant, il était à côté du tunnel de Shirokin, au moment de l'incident.  
-Hein ?  
-Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Acquiesça le garçon  
-Vraiment ?  
-Ouais. Affirma-t-il face à la demande de son professeur.

Il prit son sac et se leva, puis partit, accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Honjo, en passant, tapota l'épaule de Kuraki, d'un air moqueur. Les autres élèves sauf Yina s'en allèrent aussi. Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis de la classe, la jeune fille s'avança vers son professeur qui semblait ne plus savoir que faire pour les faire réagir. D'une voix qui ne laissait trahir aucune émotion, elle se contenta de déclarer :

-Merci...Pour ce que vous faites pour lui.

Et sur ces paroles, elle s'en alla à son tour. Yamaguchi, dans un premier temps effarée, se remit de sa surprise et sourit. Peut être avait-elle trouvé un appui dans cette classe ? Quelqu'un qui semblait enfin de soucier de ses camarades.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que tout vous à plu :D ! Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner vos avis, suggestions etc... !


	8. Chapitre 5 - I

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

Lendemain, cours de maths :

**C**et après-midi là, le cours de maths qui se déroulait habituellement ne fut pas ce à quoi ils étaient habitués. Yamaguchi-sensei entra dans la salle, un paquet de feuilles dans les bras.  
Elle demanda de pousser les bureaux au fond de la classe. Les lycéens obtempérèrent sans trop comprendre le but de la manœuvre. Elle leur demanda de se placer en ligne au fond de la classe. Enfin, elle se plaça devant eux, et leur distribua les fiches qu'elle tenait.

-J'aimerai que tout le monde m'aide à prouver l'innocence de Kazama. Déclara-t-elle sérieusement en leur faisant face.

Honjo lâcha un éclat de rire ironique et les autres affichèrent un air sceptique, voir moqueur. Yina, elle, ne semblait pas être concernée par cette annonce. Son visage était inexpressif, et elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion dans ses yeux, comme si tout ceci n'était pas en train de se dérouler. Ichimura et Kuraki échangèrent un regard.

-Ça...Il n'était pas en train de mentir ? Se moqua Honjo en tendant la feuille devant lui.  
-Il ne mentait pas. Affirma le professeur, très sérieux.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? S'enquit Kamiya avec un sourire en coin.  
-Je peux le voir en regardant ses yeux. Expliqua-t-elle, le plus naturellement du monde.

Kamiya s'avança alors vers elle, feuille en main, s'arrêta à sa hauteur et se pencha. Il déclara, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

-Mon cul, ouais.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, Yina ne rit pas, elle soupira, affligée de voir le niveau de stupidité dont sa classe faisait preuve en cet instant.

-Prêtez-moi main forte, s'il vous plait ! Sollicita-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Honjo lança sa feuille en l'air, et tous les autres en firent de même, avant de partir de la classe, se fichant de la tête de leur professeur.  
Tous, sauf Yamato et Yina, qui restèrent quelques secondes encore. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, et tournèrent la tête vers leur professeur, toujours au même endroit, les yeux fixant le sol, les poings serrés. Yamato haussa les épaules, tandis que Yina fronça les sourcils. Ils partirent sans un mot de la classe, et sortirent du lycée.

Les deux camarades étaient partis en direction du parc, dans lequel ils s'assirent chacun de leur côté. Yina sur un toboggan, Yamato sur une balançoire. Le silence s'installa, laissant place aux pensées des deux jeunes gens. Enfin, après quelques minutes, Yina se ressaisit.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il est coupable, toi ? Interrogea-t-elle en regardant le ciel.  
-Je ne sais pas, avoua Yamato en regardant on amie, et toi Yin', t'en penses quoi ?  
-Moi ? S'étonna-t-elle en se redressant. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du garçon et enchaîna : Je pense qu'on devrait aider cette prof à chercher le coupable. Elle s'implique, elle veut aider son élève, pourquoi refuser ? Je croyais qu'on vous avait toujours laissé de côté. Et maintenant que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous, vous lui crachez au visage. Je ne trouve pas ça juste, ni correct.

Yamato ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Elle avait l'air convaincue de ses paroles, lui n'avait pas l'air convaincu du tout. Il semblait sceptique. Dans un sens, on pouvait le comprendre, Ren était son « rival ». Mais il dût s'avouer, au fond de lui-même, qu'elle avait raison.

Trois jours plus tard :

La jeune fille avait longuement réfléchit à la situation. Se tournant et se retournant les problèmes qui se posaient dans sa tête avant de dormir, elle avait finit par arriver à trouver une solution. Elle savait que son professeur, chaque soir, après les cours, allaient en ville, distribuer ces avis de recherches. Elle se décida alors, ce soir là, de la suivre. Sans que son professeur ne soit au courant de rien.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Après les cours de la journée, Yina sortit rapidement, et attendit de voir son professeur sortir de l'établissement. A partir du moment où elle la vit, elle la suivit à la trace, le plus discrètement possible.

Il devait être entre huit et neuf heures du soir. Depuis quelques heures déjà, Yamaguchi-sensei distribuait ces affiches, sans se décourager.

Yina, alors cachée derrière une poubelle à une intersection non loin de là, remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Deux personnes suspectes vinrent à la rencontre de son professeur. Deux hommes, entre trente et quarante ans, l'un grand et mince, l'autre plus petit et plutôt gros. Ils lui parlèrent, où plutôt, lui crièrent dessus. Le plus petit prit violemment des mains les papiers et les jeta à terre, en criant quelque chose. Il piétina les affiches avant de partir avec son acolyte. Yamaguchi-sensei serrait une fois de plus les poings, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de se pencher pour ramasser les avis de recherches.

Yina voulut venir l'aider, mais elle remarqua alors Yamato, non loin de son professeur. Lorsque la femme remarqua son élève entrain de l'observer, elle se stoppa net. Yina était assez proche pour entendre la conversation qui se déroulait entre les deux, et elle ne se gêna pas pour écouter :

-T'es bête ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu le crois ? T'es juste tombée dans son piège ! Cria Yamato en regardant avec dédain son professeur.  
-Je crois en Kazama. Affirma Yamaguchi, Si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrai plus me considérer comme professeur. Assura-t-elle en finissant de ramasser ses fiches.

Yamato la regarda un moment, sceptique. Elle se redressa et il lui lança un dernier regard écœuré avant de partir. Yina soupira.  
_  
« Putain, Yamato, les mecs, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas comprendre ? »_

Elle prit son sac et rentra chez elle.

Deux jours plus tard :

Yina venait d'apprendre que Ren avait été déclaré coupable par la police, et emmené au poste. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient appris, Yamato et elle avaient foncé vers le commissariat. La scène se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ren, les mains accrochées dans le dos, accompagné du Principal. Les flics avançant lentement vers lui. Les inspecteurs s'approchant de lui et l'embarquant avec brutalité. Yina, malgré le fait que Ren ne fut pas son ami, eût un pincement au cœur.  
Yamaguchi-sensei était aussi là, en train d'essayer de convaincre les policiers de l'innocence de son élève, les suppliant de bien vouloir le laisser se défendre. Mais ce fut un effort vain. Elle se tourna et les aperçut. Elle sembla un instant étonnée, puis elle baissa la tête et partit d'un pas énergique.  
Yina et Yamato échangèrent un regard. Ils partirent à leur tour. Cela faisait déjà un long moment qu'ils marchaient ensembles, côté à côte. Bien qu'aucune parole n'ait été échangée, ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il était question. Yina attendait que Yamato se décide, et elle souhaitait au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'il accepte d'aider Ren.  
Soudain, le garçon s'arrêta. Yina se retourna pour le voir. Il sortit quelque chose d'une poche, un papier. L'avis de recherche pour le coupable. Yina esquissa un sourire et Yamato la regarda sérieusement :

-On y va.

Elle acquiesça, fière de son ami. Et ensemble, ils partirent vers le centre ville pour chercher à leur tour le véritable coupable. Ils cherchèrent dans tous les quartiers mal famés des alentours, allant dans chaque bars, dans chaque magasin, regardant attentivement mais discrètement chaque personne. Ils arrivèrent dans une boite de nuit, où ils entrèrent assez facilement. Ils se séparèrent, Yina observant Yamato et les autres d'une chaise haute près du comptoir. Sans faire attention, Yamato poussa quelqu'un. Il s'excusa brièvement, et voulut partir mais la personne le retint par le col de la veste, lui lança un regard noir et lui déclara d'un ton froid:

-Regarde où tu vas, morveux !

Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Yina, qui lui faiait de grands signes tout sauf discrets, visiblement en train d'essayer de lui faire passer un message. Après un instant de flottement, il comprit. Elle lui indiquait le cou de l'homme. Yamato jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'endroit précis, et remarqua une chaine dorée. Exactement la même que celle de l'affiche de recherche. IL fronça les sourcils et s'excusa à nouveau, avalant difficilement la réplique cinglante qu'il allait sortir. L'homme se décida enfin à lâcher le lycéen et partit vers le comptoir, d'où Yina le suivait attentivement du regard. La jeune fille fit signe à son ami de la rejoindre. Par chance, l'homme était juste à côté d'elle.

-Whisky Double, demanda-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Le barman acquiesça et prépara la commande. Yamato arriva à son tour et, se plaçant près du suspect demanda au barman :

-Jin Tonic, s'il vous plait.

Le barman releva la tête, acquiesça une seconde fois et prépara la seconde commande, tandis que Yina l'observait du coin de l'œil, sirotant tranquillement son verre de Rhum vanille. Enfin, les commandes furent prêtes. L'attention de la jeune fille redoubla, le barman tendit le verre au suspect, qui leva le bras pour le prendre. Et de ce mouvement, la manche de la chemise de l'homme se releva, dévoilant...Un tatouage tribal, identique à celui de la description. Plus aucun doute n'était possible, ils le tenaient. Yina finit son verre cul sec, et fit un signe de la tête à Yamato. D'un commun d'accord, les deux jeunes suivirent séparément le suspect, qui finit par sortir de la boite de nuit, quelques minutes plus tard. Yamato en premier, Yina derrière, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils le suivirent un moment. Le suspect tourna à l'angle d'une rue. Yamato le suivit, Yina attendit un peu. Enfin, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Un cul de sac.

Yamato se retrouvait coincé. Il avait perdu la cible. Il lâcha un juron et Yina voulu s'avancer mais soudainement, le suspect réapparut. Elle se plaqua au mur et tendit l'oreille :

-Alors, tu fais aussi parti des gens qui me cherchent ? Railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle eût un mauvais pressentiment. Malheureusement, elle ne put en écouter plus. Deux homes arrivèrent derrière elle. Elle arrêta d'espionner et s'appuya sur le mur, essayant de prendre une pose plus ou moins naturelle. Pas de chance, un homme la remarqua. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et s'avança vers elle. Assez grand, brun, une chemise affreuse, un pantalon troué et une odeur immonde. Rien de mieux. Elle grimaça tandis qu'il lui adressait la parole :

-Alors ma jolie, tu fais quoi par ici ?  
-Oh, moi ? Qui sait...Répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Le second homme, tout aussi grand mais moins puant s'approcha à son tour.

-Et si tu venais avec nous, hein ? On va bien s'éclater tous les trois !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et l'un d'eux tenta de la toucher...Mais ce geste fut vite stoppé par une clé de bras suivi d'un coup de genou dans le ventre, de la part de la jeune fille. Le second homme, étonné, recula d'un pas , avant de partir en courant dans la rue où Yamato se trouvait en hurlant :

-LES MECS ! LA FILLE EST AVEC LUI ! CHOPEZ-LA !

Elle jura en fronçant les sourcils. Trois autres hommes se précipitèrent sur elle, la jeune fille tenta de leur faire face comme elle put, en vain. Ils l'immobilisèrent et elle fut embarquée, au même titre que Yamato.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors, vos avis ? :D


	9. Chapitre 5 - II

**CHAPITRE 5 - II :**

**I**ls menèrent les deux jeunes dans un entrepôt qui s'avérait apparemment être le « repère des méchants » comme s'amusait à l'appeler Yina. Yamato fut jeté en plein milieu d'un groupe d'hommes, et Yina était retenue non loin, par deux hommes de main. Les sbires du voleur se jetèrent tous sur Yamato, le frappant sans regrets, si facilement que ça en énerva presque Yina. En même temps, à huit sur un lycéen déjà à terre, ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de force.

-ARRETEZ BANDE D'ENFOIRES ! Hurla-la jeune fille en se débattant.  
-Ta gueule toi, si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux ! S'écria un des deux hommes qui la tenait, il lui assena un violent coup de poing qui la fit tomber à terre.

Elle cracha par terre et se releva en mitraillant son agresseur du regard. Elle se jeta sur lui et le blessa comme le put, le mordant, le frappant et le griffant autant qu'elle en eût l'occasion. Mais d'autres arrivèrent, trois la séparèrent de sa victime, et la frappèrent violemment. Elle ramassait les coups sans rien dire, le regard tourné vers son ami. Ils étaient au moins douze sur lui, et une demi-douzaine sur elle...Avant que cinq autres n'arrivent pour s'occuper aussi de la jeune fille, qui représentait visiblement plus de distraction que Yamato à moitié mort par terre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le grand méchant dont on ne connaissait toujours pas le nom ordonna à ses sbires d'arrêter. Ils lui obéirent comme de bons subordonnés et laissèrent les deux lycéens. Le grand chef avança vers Yamato, s'arrêta juste devant lui et s'accroupit, il le prit par les cheveux et lui releva la tête :

-Vous avez compris la leçon, toi et ta copine ?  
-A cause de vous, quelqu'un est accusé à tort ! Rétorqua Yamato difficilement.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?  
-Ta maman t'as jamais appris à bien parler, salopard ? Railla Yina, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Elle étouffa un juron et lança un regard noir au chef qui rigolait.

-On va te ramener aux flics, espèce d'ordure ! Affirma Yamato, ce qui lui valut à lui aussi un coup.

Tout le monde rit, c'était si drôle comme situation. Mais soudain, un grand bruit retentit. L'immense porte coulissante de l'entrepôt venait de trembler. D'autres coups retentirent à nouveau, et la porte tremblait de plus en plus. Elle finit par lâcher, laissant apparaître une silhouette. Yina lâcha une exclamation lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui venait d'entrer. Yamaguchi-sensei, son professeur principal s'avançait.

-Tant d'adultes pour frapper deux lycéens, dont l'un est une fille...Vous êtes pire que pathétiques. Railla-t-elle en les regardant un par un, avançant à pas lents.  
-T'es qui toi ?  
- Moi ? Je suis leur professeur principal. Déclara-t-elle solennellement en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres des agresseurs de ses élèves.  
-Leur professeur principal ? Répéta bêtement le chef, ahuri dans un premier temps.

Finalement il explosa de rire, suivit de tous ses hommes. Yamaguchi défit ses deux couettes et enleva ses lunettes, les jetant à quelques mètres de là. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre en place ses cheveux.

-J'aimerais que vous me rendiez mes précieux étudiants. Demanda-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.  
-Tes précieux étudiants ? Me fait pas rire ! L'école ça sert à rien ! Hurla le chef avec un air démentiel.  
-Ils n'ont aucun avenir après le lycée de toute façon. Ils ne sont pas différents des déchets comme nous. Affirma un autre homme.  
-Ne pensez pas qu'ils sont comme vous ! Cria-t-elle. Pour réparer ce qu'ils ont fait, ils sont venus ici seuls. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient se faire tabasser, ils sont quand même venus pour sauver leur camarade ! C'est vraiment respectable !  
-D'où tu nous parles comme ça ? S'énerva un des hommes en s'élançant vers elle.

Il lui fonça dessus, le poing levé, mais pour la plus grande surprise de tous, Yamaguchi évita sans problèmes le coup et répliqua par un coup sec dans le ventre, qui fit tomber son agresseur à terre. Un second se jeta sur elle, et elle lui tordit le bras tout en expliquant :

-Que vous soyez irresponsables ou immatures, vous pouvez toujours recommencer !  
-Salope ! Hurla un autre homme en se jetant sur elle à son tour, pour lui donner un coup de pied.

Elle s'abaissa, lui fit une balayette et se releva tandis que l'homme s'étalait de tout son long par terre.

-Laissez moi vous dire, reprit-elle, que si c'est pour protéger mes précieux élèves, rien ne pourra m'arrêter.  
-Ta gueule ! S'énerva le grand méchant, qui, d'un vague geste de la main, convia ses subordonnés à foncer sur le professeur.

Yamaguchi ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, esquivant la plupart des coups, frappant et mettant à terre tout ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle en un rien de temps. Bientôt, le chef se retrouva être le seul encore debout, il regarda avec mépris ses hommes de main avant de s'élancer à son tour, prenant une barre de fer au passage. Il tenta de la frapper à plusieurs reprises, mais elle évita lestement tous les coups. Elle le désarma, il tenta alors de la frapper à main nue, mais encore une fois, elle esquiva et lui assena un coup dans le ventre, qui le fit tomber à terre.  
Yina avait observé la scène de là où elle était, la bouche grande ouverte, plus que stupéfaite du comportement de son professeur. Celle-ci la regarda et s'avança vers elle, elle lui sourit et l'aida à se relever.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda son professeur, inquiète.  
-Oui, oui, mais Yami...elle marqua une pause et lança un regard horrifié vers son ami...est dans un sale état.

Yamaguchi suivit le regard de son élève et aperçut le corps du jeune homme, à même le sol, inconscient et amoché. Elle soupira doucement et se tourna à nouveau vers Yina, puis demanda :

-Tu peux m'aider à le porter ?  
-Bien-sûr.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent à porter Yamato, durant un long moment pour sortir des quartiers mal famés de Tokyo. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elles arrivèrent près d'une piste cyclable, à côté de la piste se trouvait une étendue d'herbe et en contrebas on pouvait voir un fleuve couler tranquillement. Yamaguchi demanda à son élève de coucher Yamato sur l'herbe. Yina fit donc et s'assit elle aussi sur l'herbe fraîche et posa la tête de Yamato sur ses jambes étendues. Yamaguchi-sensei sortit quelques compresses de son sac, les humidifia et les tendit à Yina.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ça...s'il te plait. Lâcha soudainement Yamaguchi.  
-Je ne dirai rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, je dois vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, autant à l'instant que pour toutes ces heures passées à rechercher le vrai coupable pour innocenter Ren.

Elles se sourirent et Yina prit les compresses que Yamaguchi-sensei lui tendait.

-Tu es la première à me remercier, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, tu sais.

Yina se contenta de sourire à nouveau. Elle plia la compresse et commença à éponger le sang sur le visage de Yamato. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle soignait les plaies, elle grimaçait.

-Ils auraient tout de même pu éviter de me le défigurer ! Comment je vais lui trouver une copine maintenant ?! S'indigna-t-elle.

Yamaguchi, étonnée aux premiers abords éclata d'un rire franc face à sa jeune élève qui jouait la marieuse. Un petit silence suivit l'éclat de rire du professeur pendant lequel Yina ruminait contre « ces cons de délinquants qui font pas attention au visage de leur victime ».

-Dis, en parlant de ça.  
-Oui ?  
-Y'a pas un garçon dans la classe qui te plaît ? Interrogea Yamaguchi, taquine.

Yina arrêta tout geste. Elle se tourna lentement vers son professeur et la fixa, ahurie, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte, prise au dépourvu.

-Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi ! S'étonna-t-elle.

Elles se regardèrent, Yina l'air toujours aussi étonnée et Yamaguchi-sensei un sourire moqueur et les yeux brillants. Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux, ne sachant trop pourquoi. Finalement, elles furent arrêtées par un gémissement émis par Yamato. Yina arrêta immédiatement de rire, Yamaguchi-sensei fit de même et toutes les deux regardèrent le jeune homme. Il ouvrit les yeux une première fois, puis les referma soudainement. Yina lui donna un petit coup sur le front en grognant :

-Réveille-toi feignasse.

Il grogna quelque chose et rouvrit les yeux, lorsqu'il vit que la personne au dessus de lui était Yina, il se redressa subitement et regarda autour de lui. Lorsqu'il aperçut Yamaguchi-sensei, il sembla sous le choc  
-Tu es enfin réveillé. Constata-t-elle avec un sourire calme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces gars ?  
-Ces gars ? Interrogea le professeur.  
-Le coupable !  
-Ah, quand je suis arrivé, les flics étaient déjà là. Mentit-elle.  
-Hein, mais... ?

Il les regarda à tour de rôle, hésitant. Il n'alla cependant demander rien d'autre, mais resta sceptique face au gros mensonge que l'on était en train de lui faire avaler.

-Tu reviens de loin. Se moqua Yamaguchi.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Yina s'amusa avec les cheveux de son ami sous la moue agacé de celui-ci.

-Mais...Vous deux, déclara le professeur, merci de m'avoir aidée. Pour avoir trouvé le coupable.  
-Ça n'à rien avoir avec toi ! Rétorqua méchamment Yamato, tandis que Yina souriait.  
-Ça m'a fait plaisir. Ajouta le professeur, sincère.  
-Hein ?  
-Vous avez cru en Kazama, n'est-ce pas ?  
-J'ai juste payé pour ce que j'ai fait, se rembrunit le jeune homme.  
-Je vois. Et toi, Yina-chan, tu as vraiment été courageuse...

La concernée arrêta de tirer les cheveux de son ami et regarda Yamaguchi. Elle rougit légèrement et répondit, gênée :

-Mais non...

Yamato se leva difficilement, visiblement il voulait partir d'ici au plus vite, sans doute agacé par les fleurs que se lançaient mutuellement son amie et son professeur. Il avait quelque peut l'impression d'être dans une série télévisé, à l'épisode des aveux.

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi tout seul ? S'enquit Yamaguchi-sensei.  
-Je suis plus un enfant.  
-Peut être, mais toi comme Yina, vous faites partis de mes précieux élèves.  
-Me fait pas rire ! Gronda-t-il en prenant son sac et en partant d'un pas énervé.  
Yina soupira, elle se tourna vers Yamaguchi tout en se levant et déclara :  
-Je vais lui parler, je reviens.  
Elle courut pour rattraper son ami.  
-Yamato !

Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Yina et aperçut Yamaguchi-sensei qui les regardait de loin. Il émit un grognement mais reposa son regard sur son amie. Il la prit par les épaules et lui demanda, la mine inquiète :

-Comment tu vas ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait trop mal ?

Yina lui offrit un sourire radieux, malgré sa lèvre coupée et le sang qui coulait de son nez.

-Non, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas Yami. Mais c'est plutôt de toi dont tu devrais t'inquiéter, soigne bien toutes tes plaies, hein ?

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui déclencha le rire de la jeune fille, il la serra contre lui quelques instants, lui posa un baiser sur le front.

-Fais attention à toi, ma belle. On se voit demain.

Sur ces paroles, il partit à grand pas, tandis que la jeune fille retournait voir son professeur qui l'attendait patiemment, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Il doit beaucoup tenir à toi. Déclara-t-elle, l'air rêveuse.  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules, et toutes les deux commencèrent à marcher en discutant.  
-Mais, au fait, comment se fait-il que vous sachiez aussi bien vous battre ? S'exclama soudainement Yina.  
Yamaguchi grimaça et se tourna vers elle, un sourire gêné aux lèvres :  
-J'ai eu beaucoup de chance !

Yina lui lança un regard ironique, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans mensonge aussi grotesque. Elles continuèrent à parler tout en marchant vers le centre-ville. Finalement, Yina, bientôt arrivée chez elle, s'arrêta.

-Bien, je vais y aller, merci et bonne soirée. A demain Yamaguchi-sensei !  
-Tu peux m'appeler Yankumi ! A demain ! Ne sois-pas en retard.

Le professeur sourit avec bienveillance à son élève, tandis que celle-ci lui faisait un petit signe de la main avant de partir chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, l'heure était déjà bien avancée, et comme elle le craignait, cette fois-ci, elle ne serait pas épargnée. A peine eût-elle passé le pas de la porte qu'elle entendit une voix sèche et autoritaire parler :

-Hanabiri, dans mon bureau tout de suite.

Yina grimaça, ferma la porte, enleva ses chaussure et suivit la vieille directrice. Cette dernière entra dans son bureau, la jeune fille à sa suite.

-Assieds-toi. Ordonna la vieille femme.

Les traits tirés, le regard sombre et sévère, les cheveux tirés en un chignon parfait, elle était déjà assise sur son siège. Yina s'assit sur le siège en face d'elle. Les deux femmes n'étaient séparés que d'un bureau, et on sentait d'ici l'atmosphère plus que tendue.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer la directrice qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur d'un œil noir.

-Tu nous poses beaucoup trop de problèmes. Si tu continues comme ça tu seras renvoyée ! C'est bien clair ?  
Ces paroles furent prononcées fermement et sans la moindre émotion. Yina manqua de s'étouffer, abasourdie.  
-Renvoyée ? Mais...Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller ! Se défendit-elle.  
-Ca m'est bien égal ! Je t'ai déjà assez longuement avertie ! Tu n'écoutes rien ! A la prochaine remarque, tu seras virée de ce foyer immédiatement ! Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

La jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais sachant que c'était peine perdue et qu'elle ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas, elle ne dit rien et acquiesça, lançant tout de même un regard peu amène à la vieille femme. La directrice sourit, satisfaite, un sourire qui dégouta Yina, au plus haut point.

-Maintenant, pars. Ordonna-t-elle.

Elle n'en demanda pas plus pour s'échapper. Elle se leva et sortit d'un pas énervé du bureau, claqua la porte et monta les escaliers plus rapidement que jamais. La jeune fille entra dans sa chambre, refermant violemment la porte. Elle frappa dans le mur le plus proche de toutes ses forces. La colère passa un peu, mais aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir. Elle s'était pourtant bien blessée, sa main saignait abondamment. Elle lâcha un juron et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain pour rincer la plaie. Elle enroula un bandage autour de sa main, serra et fit un nœud. Sa plaie pansée, elle repartit dans sa chambre.  
Yina ferma la porte à clé, ferma les volets, se déshabilla et alla dans son lit. Elle serra son oreiller contre son visage et hurla de toute se forces. Après plusieurs crises de nerfs et diverses tentatives pour se calmer, elle éteint la lumière et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Laissez vos avis !


	10. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

Lendemain matin :

**Y**ina entra en classe fatiguée et d'une humeur massacrante ce matin là. Elle dégageait une telle colère que tout le monde s'écarta sur son chemin. N'ayant pas besoin de se frayer un passage entre ses camarade étant donné que la route lui était ouverte et il y avait presque un tapis rouge à terre déposé spécialement pour elle, Yina put avancer tranquillement jusqu'à son bureau. Elle s'assit sous le regard craintif des lycéens. Les cours ne commençaient que dans une bonne dizaine de minutes, la jeune fille s'installa donc à son aise. Mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à mettre ses écouteurs, une voix retentit dans un interphone :

-Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre au gymnase immédiatement, je répète, tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre au gymnase immédiatement.

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée d'une telle annonce. Elle se leva cependant, laissa son sac sur son bureau et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la classe. Elle fut suivie des autres 3-D, et ils sortirent tous ensembles de leur repère pour s'en aller vers le gymnase où ils avaient été appelés.  
Une fois arrivé à destination, on leur ordonna de former des colonnes à intervalles.  
_  
« On fait une journée militaire ou quoi ? »_

A cette pensée, Yina esquissa un sourire amer mais se ressaisit bien vite, voyant le Principal arriver su l'estrade en face des élèves. L'homme s'avança devant et une fois à hauteur du micro, il prit la parole :

-J'ai une importante annonce à vous faire.

Il marqua une pause et balaya la salle du regard.

-Vous devez tous savoir, qu'un élève de la 3-D a dernièrement été suspecté d'être le voleur en série. Heureusement, le vrai coupable à été capturé.

Tandis qu'un murmure parcourait le gymnase, il marqua une légère pause. Lorsqu'il reprit, il arborait un air sérieux et le ton dont-il prononça ses paroles fut dur et sévère :

-Mais rien que le fait d'avoir été suspecté est une chose honteuse !

Les élèves de la 3-D, sachant parfaitement que le Principal parlait de Kazama Ren, relevèrent tous la tête en même temps, prenant cela pour une insulte personnelle. Yina serra les dents, se retenant pour ne pas hurler son avis sur la question.

Au même moment à l'extérieur du gymnase :

Le matin même, Yamaguchi-sensei avait été cherché Ren chez lui, et avait absolument tenu à ce qu'ils fassent le chemin jusqu'au lycée ensembles. Alors que le professeur pressait Ren, celui-ci qui trainait le pas, l'air endormi. Ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée du lycée. La jeune femme se stoppa, apercevant un de ses élèves assis par terre, appuyé sur un mur de l'enceinte de l'école.

-Ogata. Souffla Yamaguchi.

Elle se mit à courir vers lui joyeusement, et une fois arrivée devant lui elle s'accroupit. Lui servant son super sourire elle lui demanda d'un ton bienveillant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas être en retard.

Mais avant que Yamato n'ait eut le temps de répondre, Ren le coupa dans son élan :

-On m'a dit que la nouvelle et toi vous avez aidé à trouver le coupable...

Yamato leva les yeux au ciel, et préféra préciser :

-C'est pas comme si je l'avais fait pour toi. Quant à Yina, elle a pris l'initiative toute seule. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop, j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. Il nous reste quelques affaires à régler.

Ren soupira face à l'air sérieux du garçon. Le brun détourna le regard, embêté et se gratta la tête, mais alors qu'il se retournait pour rétorquer quelque chose à Yamato, il rencontra le regard de son professeur. Regard brillant, d'ailleurs. C'était sans doute normal en vu de l'énorme sourire à la limite de la moquerie qu'elle arborait tout en le regardant. Irrité, le jeune garçon tira une grimace.

-Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, l'air agressif.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lâcher un petit bruit étrange qui semblait traduire sa satisfaction, puis elle se redressa soudainement et s'écria :

-Très bien ! Ça veut dire que vous avez enterré la hache de guerre pour le moment !

Yamaguchi-sensei ne se rendit compte de son erreur de vocabulaire que lorsque ses deux élèves se tournèrent simultanément vers elle et répétant l'unisson, étonnés :

-La hache ?  
-Euh...Ma...Ma langue a fourché ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.  
-YAMAGUCHI-SENSEI ! Hurla-t-on.

L'appelée sursauta et se retourna immédiatement, cherchant à savoir qui l'appelait d'une telle façon. C'était Takano-sensei, qui arrivait en courant, l'air paniquée.

-C'est terrible ! Dépêchez vous...de venir ! Déclara-t-elle, essoufflée.

Yamaguchi écarquilla les yeux et suivit l'enseignante d'Anglais en courant. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le Gymnase, elle vit en face d'elle, un amas d'élèves hurlant des insultes visiblement destinées au Principal du Lycée. Ils essayaient d'être retenus tant bien que mal, par l'équipe professorale. A travers les cris, on pouvait entendre certains élèves hurler _« Mets-toi à genoux et excuse-toi ! » « Dis quelque chose ! Tu nous entends pas ? » « Comment pourrait-on se calmer après ce qu'il a fait à notre camarade en l'accusant ? »_

Une seule personne restait en retrait de la cohue générale. Yina, malgré son sens de la camaraderie ne participait pas à l'évènement et semblait même irritée par le comportement de ses confrères. Elle avait vu le professeur d'anglais partir en courant et elle se doutait que son professeur principal n'allait pas tarder à venir. En effet elle ne s'était pas trompée. Quelques instants plus tard elle vit Yamaguchi s'avancer, l'air en colère, et hurlant :

-ME FAITES PAS RIRE !

Tout le monde dans le gymnase se retourna vers la nouvelle arrivée. Et prenant ça comme une confrontation personnelle, les élèves de la 3-D se tournèrent et s'avancèrent vers elle, se voulant sans doute menaçant. Mais la professeur ne se laissa pas intimider et avança aussi d'un pas sur et quelque peu en colère vers sa classe. Yina se retrouva en plein milieu, entre son professeur et sa classe, ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça. C'était sans doute là où elle devait être, entre sa classe et son professeur. Yamaguchi arriva à quelques pas d'elle et s'arrêta, les lycéens qui lui faisaient face firent de même.

-Pensez vous vraiment avoir le droit de dire ça ?  
-Ya...Yamaguchi-sen...sensei...Bafouilla le Principal, les yeux écarquillés, la main tendue devant lui, comme pour prévenir d'un danger imminent. On aurait dit qu'il voulait lui faire passer un message. Surement celui de se calmer et de ne pas intervenir. Message auquel elle ne tint absolument pas compte.  
-Qu'avez-vous fait quand Kazama était suspecté ? Reprit-elle de plus belle. Est-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous à cru en lui ?!

Certains élèves baissèrent la tête, reconnaissant leurs torts, les autres préféraient fixer leur professeur d'un air coupable. Yina, quant à elle, ne se sentit pas concernée, alors elle se contenta de regarder les comportements de ses camarades.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui a tenté de le défendre en disant qu'il n'était pas coupable ? Vous l'appelez camarade que quand ça vous arrange ! Vociféra-t-elle à l'adresse des lycéens.

Il était bien sûr naturel que Yina ne soit pas visée, étant donné qu'elle avait été la seule, avec un Yamato un peu réticent, à agir pour sauver Ren. D'ailleurs, les deux concernés arrivèrent en courant et voyant la scène, semblèrent un peu déconcertés. Ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers Yina, mais Ren s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle, tandis que Yamato la salua. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, tout en regardant donc professeur monter sur la scène. Yamaguchi-sensei prit le micro et déclara d'un air sérieux et engagé :

-Vous tous. Nettoyez-vos oreilles et écoutez attentivement. Lorsque Kazama a été arrêté, le mot camarade ne sortait pas de vos bouches ! Vous avez tous fui, lâchement, vous moquant de son sort ! Et pourtant c'est à ce moment là qu'il aurait fallu vous serrer les coudes, mais vous n'avez rien fait. Oser l'appeler camarade alors que tout est arrangé, c'est facile ! Les vrais camarades se serrent les coudes quelques soient les ennuis. Ils ont entièrement confiance entre eux et développent une relation tout le long de leur vie. Ne vivez pas une vie vide de sens, sans rien connaître. Il vous reste encore du chemin à parcourir jusqu'au diplôme, ce n'est pas trop tard. Devenez de vrais camarades. Je serai avec vous jusqu'à la fin. Arrêtez de fuir !

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, et tout le monde avait son attention portée sur la jeune femme qui souriait, sûre d'elle.

Quelques heures après, pause de midi :

Yina avait préféré rester dans la salle des 3-D, seule. Tous les autres étaient déjà partis dehors pour manger, ou dans quelque autre endroit du lycée d'ailleurs. Mais elle avait préféré s'isoler un peu, malgré le fait que Yamato lui ai proposé à plusieurs reprises de venir avec lui et ses amis. Elle avait décliné l'offre, disant qu'elle préférait rester seule pour aujourd'hui.  
Assise sur son bureau, les genoux replié sur elle-même, entourés de ses bras, elle regardait par la fenêtre, pensive. Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, et elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit la directrice, la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle était rentrée.  
_  
«Si tu continues comme ça, tu seras renvoyée ! »_  
Elle frissonna et se replia encore plus sur elle-même, baissant la tête.  
_« Si jamais ça arrive...Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Elle...elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça... »_  
Et pourtant, Yina savait pertinemment qu'en réalité, si, sa directrice avait tous les droits. Et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à en abuser, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune pitié. Elle savait que ça allait arriver, elle en était certaine, mais malgré tout, elle avait peur.  
_« Où est-ce que j'irai ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »_  
Et malgré la résistance de la jeune fille face aux évènements difficiles qui survenaient dans sa vie, elle craqua. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes malgré elle, et enfin, la première larme amère roula sur sa joue, laissant bientôt place à un torrent, se déversant cruellement sur les joues pâle de la jeune fille. Elle continua à pleurer en silence, mais bientôt, elle fut prise d'assaut par les sanglots qui la menaçaient depuis un moment.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit la porte de la classe s'ouvrir. Elle sursauta et se retourna à toute vitesse pour voir qui était là. Elle croisa un regard qui ne lui était pas inconnu, mais qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de croiser en temps normal. C'était Ren.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la classe, la première chose qu'il y vit, fut ce qu'il cherchait. Yina, ou plutôt, la nouvelle, comme il se plaisait à la surnommer. Mais il fut étonné de la voir dans une telle position, et enfin, lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'il croisa son regard, il comprit. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, non seulement à cause des joues striées de larmes et du regard humide qu'elle avait, mais aussi par la tristesse et la détresse qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles. Étrangement, son cœur se serra.  
Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et aussitôt, son regard se ferma, ne laissant place qu'à une colère que le garçon ne comprit pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha-t-elle agressivement.

Le garçon prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança, malgré l'air menaçant de la demoiselle qui souhaitait visiblement rester seule. Il s'assit sur le bureau face à celui sur lequel se trouvait déjà Yina.

-Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que t'as fait pour moi. J'ai déjà remercié ton ami, mais toi je tenais à le faire en face.

Yina rangea se mangea sa pseudo-méchanceté en pleine poire. Il n'était pas là pour l'enfoncer. Il venait la remercier. Elle baissa les yeux, il fallait avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réponse de le part de quelqu'un qui semblait la mépriser.  
Ren hésita quelques instants, mais finit par oser poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait appris que Yina avait participé à prouver son innocence.

-Mais...Je voulais aussi savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé ?

Yina releva la tête et hésita quelques instants à lui répondre. Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête. Elle se tordit les mains tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

-Parce-que...Même si je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, et tu ne méritais pas ce qui t'es arrivé. Être accusé à tort, c'est n'est pas acceptable. Même si je ne te connais pas, j'étais certaine que tu n'avais pas fait une telle chose. Avoua-t-elle en osant enfin lui faire face et le regarder dans les yeux.

Ren l'observa attentivement, cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge dans ses yeux. Mais il n'y détecta rien, si ce n'est une profonde sincérité mêlée à de la tristesse. Quelque part, cette fille le touchait. Elle détourna à nouveau le regard, pensive.

-Je peux te poser une question ?  
-Tu peux.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à le fixer. Elle était comme une enfant prise au piège. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Déballer la vérité à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement pas ? Ou bien, mentir. Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, elle opta pour une autre solution, être évasive.

-Pour...pour rien de spécial. Dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait assuré, qui fut totalement gâché par son bégaiement.  
-Tu me mens. Affirma-t-il en souriant. Mais, je finirai bien par savoir, de toute façon.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit de la classe. Elle sourit faiblement, mais au final, cela de résolvait rien, elle risquait toujours de se retrouver à la porte de son foyer, à n'importe quel moment. Et le fait qu'elle commence à se lier d'amitié avec Ren n'y changeait malheureusement rien. Ou si. Peut être qu'elle venait de trouver une autre épaule sur laquelle pleurer...Qui sait ?

* * *

Laissez vos avis, espérances pour la suite etc... ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
